To be Bella
by Welisarne
Summary: My life has always been hard but now it just got a hell of a lot harder.


**So this was a request pairing made by fairydaisy777. It starts at season 1 episode 21 Salvation. I wrote Bobby in his early fourties and Bella in her early thirties so while there is some age difference it's not huge.**

**I do not own Twilight or Supernatural! This is my first one shot! Yay, me!**

**Don't know what else to say here except enjoy, read and please leave a review.**

* * *

I spent my life wallowing and feeling sorry for myself. First after Edward and his family left, then Jake and my father. I finally found happines in my late twenties but that didn't last long.

Richard and I got married soon after we met. In a wirlwind romance I got lost like many times before and just didn't realise that love does not conquer all.

We tried, well I did to have a baby and after years of trying and the third time artificial insemination didn't hold the fertility clinic told us that there is nothing wrong with either of us, that we're just not compatible Richard packed his things and left the home we build together. A week or so later I got the divorce papers in the mail.

That was almost two years ago. And I still stay in that same house we shared as a married couple. I still sit in the room we intended to have as a nursery. I still hug his shirt when life gets just too hard. Even though I realise I don't love him anymore, I haven't for a long time. Yes, I know he did us both a favor having balls and leaving, getting a divorce.

But I have a problem letting things go, always have. Everytime something happened I was the victim and I never rose to the challenges that my life gave me. I just sat there feeling sorry for myself.

I used to think that I had nothing left to lose. My life was empty. I suffered one loss after another and so on until it finally hit me, this is it. I have nothing left.

How wrong I was.

Fact is – when you think you have nothing left to lose, think again. There is always something. In my case that was me.

One minute I was sitting on the rocking chair in the supposed nursery having my own little pity party and thinking I should stop living in the past. It's not healthy and if I want to ever have a family I should probably leave the house and find a man to do it with, because at thirty one I was not getting any younger. And the next minute I was gone. Nothing but darkness around me.

I woke some time later but there was something wrong with me. Terribly wrong. I saw everything around me but I couldn't move my body. It was moving by itself or better said something was in control of my body.

A demon. A demon was inside me, inside my mind taking over my body.

The demon who called herself Meg, even though that wasn't her name but the name of the girl who she was possesing before me. Don't know what happened to the real Meg but I caught the words 'too damaged' and 'needed to change the vessel' when I or should I say we cut the throat of a nice man who gave us a ride to town and she communicated through a bowl of his blood with someone she called father. I didn't know demons had parents.

Or that they existed at all but apparently anything's possible.

I wasted my life crying over the past I realise now. I have never even lived, always too afraid of taking the next step in the tragedy that was my life and now it was over.

I may have acted stupid before, throwing my whole life away but stupid I was not. I knew that even if the demon inside me let me live pass this the police would be after me, aspecialy since I was in the process of killing another man, a priest no less.

As my luck would have it I woke in the same moment my body sat in a pew, a church I didn't know. Not that I was a frequent church goer.

I noticed I was getting stronger, waking up more often for longer periods of time.

»Good morning. May I help you?« The priest who was reading the Bible at the altar asked.

»I kind of I need to talk.« Came from my mouth.

»Well, that's what I'm here for.« The priest smiled.

»I've done some things. Not good things.« Meg said. I agreed inside.

Meg couldn't hear all my thoughts the mistake that was in my brain came in handy now that I was possesed, I had to let her in my thoughts.

Now that I know heaven and hell are real it worries me. Will the sins I have commited while Meg was in control of my body be enough to send me to hell? I hope not, what I heard from Meg it sounds like a scary place and she's a demon it's probably worse for humans like me. 'You're pathetic!' Meg sneered at me when she heard my thoughts. I agreed with her again, yes I am.

»There's always forgiveness for us who seek it.« The priest comforted.

'Run! Run away!' I screamed in my mind.

'Shut up!' Meg snapped at me. I annoyed her, I knew. When she took my body she wasn't expecting a roommate. She thought she'd take my body and I'll lay down like a good doggy. That could be true before but now I found some unknown will to live, to survive. So, think again Bitch. It's my body and I will fight for it or die trying.

»For everyone? Are you sure?«

»I'll like to say Salvation was created for sinners.« The priest came closer to us. »Tell me what's on your mind.«

»Well, I've lied a lot.« So true.

»I've Stolen.« Yeah, like my body!

»I've lusted.« Say what? Thank god I don't remember that, ugh!

»And the other day I met this man. A nice guy, you know? We had a really good chat. Sort of like this.« Meg said and I started to rattle the cage I was locked in. I knew where she was going with this and I also knew what she will do after she tells him. The mist that sometimes covers my sight came back. I don't know what it is but since it's started happening when Meg came I assume it's connected to her. »And I slit his throat and ripped his heart out through his chest. Does that make me a bad person?«

»I know what you are.« The priest said stratled. Took you long enough! »You can't be here. This is hollowed ground.« Then why are we here?

»Please, maybe that works in the minor leagues. But not with me.« Meg told him. There was no helping him now. He was dead and I knew it and by the look of panic on his face so did he. But that didn't stop him from running for his life and Meg let him, he amused her.

The man Meg referred to now in her mind as pastor Jim locked himself in an underground room. It didn't help him, Meg kicked the door down and she could teleport so really it was all for dramatic affect.

After all the years I yearned for some kind of super power like the Cullens or the pack had now that I had them I wanted to give them back, especially if they would take Meg with them.

Pastor Jim threw a knife at us as soon as we entered. I wanted to feel insulted. But maybe he didn't know I was in here, maybe he thought I was long gone like Meg wanted me to be. Or maybe, which is even more possible he was just trying to survive. Can't blame the man for trying.

»What do you want?« He asked.

»The Winchesters.«

»I haven't spoken to John Winchester for over a year. You're wasting your time.« And then a spark came to his eyes. »Even if I knew where they were I'd never tell you.«

»I know.« Meg said and slit his throat with his own knife. Oh, God. I'm so, so sorry. Please, please if anyone can hear me, forgive me! I started screaming inside.

'Fuck! Why can't you just go away?' Meg wined.

'No! This is my body. I'm staying right here.'

'It's my body now.'

But it wasn't. Not really. Yes, she had control of the legs and arms, for now. But I was here, I was still there. After all the things I lived through and I gave up after I got my heart broken time and time again. Now I'm not giving up.

No! I will not give up.

There are still so many things I want from this life. I want to live, I want to be a mother but most of all I want that earth shaking, soul consuming love Jacob always talked about before he lost his mind.

I remember talking to Sam Uley about the imprint. It fascinated me. I wanted to know all about it. But Sam was convinced that finding a soul mate like that was only possible for supernatural creatures. I didn't want to believe that. With my young eighteen years I wanted to believe in that one special man, my knigt in shining armor, the one who will save me from everything - even myself. The one who will heal me, the one who will move my heart with just one look and who will love me forever with all my flaws included and I will love him the same.

That was the reson I couldn't give Jacob a chance. And consequently that was the reson my father died.

Jacob wanted me, I don't believe he loved me I never did. But he wanted to be with me so badly that it drowe him insane. It started with small things; holding hands, small kisses normal things. Things I thought were normal for friends to do. How naive was I? I haven't had many friends before Jake, especialy not male friends. How was I supposed to know?

Then came the possesive looks and coming to pick me up from school every day, even though he should heve been in school too. He dropped out just so he could take me home from school.

Next were the phone calls in the middle of the night, which Charlie didn't believe came from Jake, even though I told him Jacob scared me and that he was acting strange. Dad thought the whole thing was cute and that Jacob just had a chrush and maybe I should give him a chance.

I didn't want to give Jake a chance, he scared the shit out of me after he changed. Instead I finally accepted Mikes invitation and went out with him. The next day Mike was found beaten to death in the forest behind his house.

The police haven't had a clue on to who did it, but I knew. I knew it was Jake and I drove to Sam as soon as I heard about it.

»Sam!« I yelled before my feet hit the ground in front of Sam's little house.

I opened the door with so much force I almost fell over myself. »Did you hear?« I asked him.

Sam nodded. »I already called the pack. They should be here any minute.«

And they realy were. I didn't even have time to sit down when they started coming in. Sam and Emily's small living room was cramped with six bodies of wolves with Emily and me in between.

»I called you here because I heard disturbing news today.« Sam started the meeting.

The wolves were intriuged.

»They found Mike Newtons body today, he was badly beaten.«

»What does that have to do with us?« Paul asked Sam. The others were also curious but they didn't want to say anything. I saw it on their faces. They thought themselves as protectors but only from vampires, human violance didn't matter to them much.

»I think and so does Bella that Jake killed him.«

I nodded with my head down. »Mike asked me out again, I said yes. We went to the movies last night.«

»So this is all your fault!« Paul snarled.

»Again!« Leah added.

»I know!« I cried. »I'm sorry!«

»Sorry, sorry… What good is sorry now that a boy is dead, just because…«

I cut of Pauls rant. »But I can't give Jake what he wants, can't you see that. I can't love him like that!« I stood from the couch. »I'm not his imprint and I….I can't be hurt like that again. I just can't.« I whimpered.

Both Pauls and Leahs faces softened. It was common knowledge what Edwards leaving did to me. Appereantly Sam was haunted by the immage of me lying on the forest floor, my eyes empty as I repeted 'he's gone' over and over again. And it was also common knowledge what the imprint between Sam and Emily did to Leah. No one wanted to see that again, even if I was a leech lover.

When the meeting ended it was decided – I will stay away from the res and Jacob. Hopefully he will get over me or get imprinted. And even though Victoria was dead I will be once again shadowed by a wolf at all times.

When I arrived home I saw Charlie shooting at a phased Jake and Jake slashing his massive paw across my fathers chest and Charlie collapsing.

I heard screaming but didn't know that I was the one screaming until the neighbours came with the police and the ambulance. It was already to late for dad, he was gone.

Jake was executed that same day. Billy in his grief didn't want anything to do with me, the pack or his long time friend who died by the hand of his son. He didn't show up on Charlies funeral and I left as soon as dad was in the ground. I had nothing left in Forks.

I gave up on my dream of finding my soul mate after Charlie got killed. It didn't matter to me at that moment and then I was too buisy to look for love. By the time I met Rich I had forgoten about finding my soul mate.

Now, though. Now that my body was snatched I revived that dream. And if I survive this hell I'm going through I will find him. I will be happy. I hope.

'Can I ask you something?' I asked Meg.

I was met with silence, she was trying to ignore me.

'Do soul mates exist?' I asked anyway. Meg was a demon I was sure she knew more than Sam, she was older by centuries.

Meg snorted. 'You're such a dreamer. I mean there are what? Seven Bilion people in the world and you think you'll find your soul mate.'

'But you admit that it exists? It's possible for a human to find his or hers soul mate, like love at first sight kind of thing?'

'Of course it exists!' Meg laughed.

'I once knew a pack of werevolves. They called finding their soulmates imprinting. The leader said it was a supernatural thing. Is it not?'

'Those muts you knew weren't so special and they were not werevolves, if they were you'd be already dead. Every person has a soul mate. But the muts were doing good to the world, so they were revarded by having them close. For all you know, yours could be in China.'

'That's to say you survive this, which you won't.' She assured me.

Well, fuck you too!

When I woke up again the scenery was different. I didn't know where we were but another man was with us. This one was tied to a chair. Must be one of the hunters Meg likes to rant about.

Meg pulled out a phone and diled a number, she smiled creepily to the tied up man.

_'Hello?'_ A plesant mans voice answered.

»Sam.« Meg said cheerfully.

_'Who's this?'_ The man, Sam asked.

»Think real hard, it'll come to you.«

_'Meg?'_ Oh, so they know each other, I'm so glad – note the sarcasm . _' Last time I saw you, you fell out of a window.'_

»Yeah, thanks to you. That really hurt my feelings by the way.« The incident replayed in Megs and therefore in my mind. I couldn't help but laugh. I think I like this Winchesters.

_'Just your feelings? That was a seven story drop.'_ Yeah, rub it in, why don't you. That swan dive was the reson Meg had to change vessels, the reson my body is killing people.

»Let me speak to your dad.« Meg didn't want to comment on the body change, it was a sore topic for her to. I'm sure the real Meg was nice and quiet unlike me.

_' My dad? I don't know where my dad is.'_ Oh, dear Sam. Even I didn't buy that one.

»It's time for the grown ups to talk, Sam. Let me speak to him, now.«

_' This is John.'_ A different, more mature voice said.

»Howdy, John? I'm Meg.« Who the hell says Howdy now a days? »I'm a friend of your boys.« Sure you are. »I'm also the one who watched Jim Murphy choke on his own blood.« Ouch, that was low.

»Still there, John boy?«

_' I'm here.'_ His voice shook a bit when he said that.

»That was yesterday. Today I'm in Lincoln.« Nebraska? »Visiting another old friend of yours. He wants to say hi.« Meg pushed her phone at the tied up man.

»John, whatever they do don't…« He was cut off by Meg backhanding him across the face.

_'Caleb? Caleb?'_ The man on the other side was frantic. _' You listen to me he's got nothing to do with anything. You let him go.'_

»We know you have the Colt, John.« A gun? All this killing is for a gun? You've got to be kidding me.

_' I don't know what you're talking about.'_

»Oh? Okay.« Meg pulled out the knife. »So, listen to this.«

She put the cell phone close to Caleb when she slit his throat so that his friends could listent to him choking, dying.

_'Caleb?'_ John called in worry. _'Caleb!'_

But the man was dead, he won't answer ever again. I killed him.

»You hear that? That's the sound of your friend dying.« Meg said coldly. »Now, let's try this again. We know you have the gun, John. Words travel fast. So as far as we're concerned, you just declared war. And this is what war looks like. It has casualties.«

_' I'm gonna kill you, you know that?'_ John snapped at us.

»Oh, John. Please. Mind your blood pressure.« Meg berated. »So, this is the thing. We're gonna keep doing what we're doing. And your friends and anyone who has ever helped you? Gave you shelter, anyone you ever loved.« Oh, god more people dying. I can't handle much more of this. »They'll all die unless you give us that gun. I'm waiting Johny. Better answer before the buzzer.«

_'Okay.'_ John said defeted.

»Sorry? I didn't quite get that.« Meg gloated.

_' I said okay. I'll bring you the Colt.'_

»There's a warehouse in Lincoln. In the corner of Wellbasher and Lake. You're gonna meet me there.« I hoped that I wouldn't be awake for that. I didn't want to see more people being killed by my hand.

_' It's gonna take me about a day's drive to get there.'_

»Meet me there at midnight tonight.«

_' That's impossible. I can't get there in time and I can't just carry a gun on a plane.'_

»Oh, then I guess your friends die, don't they? If you do decide to make it Come alone.«

We met up with another demon by the name of Tom. Thankfuly I lost sight of the outside world soon after that, so I didn't have to be around to watch Tom and Meg do whatever the hell demons do for entertaiment.

Son of a bitch! That hurts! What's happening?

»You shot me! I can't believe you just shot me!« Meg yelled at Tom. »This is a new body too!«

I'm shot? Well, shit. Is it fatal? He shot me in the belly, will that kill me? Will I just fade while Meg continues to use my body or will she need a new body like she needed me?

»It's a fake!« Tom explained. Yeah, right like he knew it was fake.

»You're dead John.« This is John? Nice. »You're boys are dead.«

»I never used the gun. How can I know it would never work?« John said calmly but there was a spark of amusement in his eyes. The asshole obviously thinks it's funny I got shot.

»I'm so not in the mood for this. I've just been shot!« No, technically I was.

»Well I guess you're lucky the gun wasn't real.«

»That's funny, John. We're gonna strip the skin from your bones but that was funny.«

John splashed us with some acid or something. It was burning, it hurt so bad.

»Holy water, John. Real cute.« Was the last I heard clearly before retreating back in to my cage, whimpering in pain.

I awoke some time later. The sun was rising and I felt better, still in pain but I wasn't bleeding anymore so that was a plus.

Wait a minute. Did Meg stop the bleeding. It's a good thing I'm so good at hiding thoughts from Meg, she can only hear what I want her to hear. I think that same blimp in my brain that stopped Edward from listening to my thoughts is now working like a wall between me and Meg. She can't hear me if I don't want her to but she can't hide things from me. Maybe because of that wall I stayed in the body and not fade.

'You healed me?' I asked her.

'Hell, no.' Meg snorted. 'I'm the one keeping your body alive. Once I'm gone the wound will start bleeding again.'

'But I have to admit I got used to your blabing in my head. Even though your pathetic and annoying as hell.'

'Oh.' That suprised me. But honestly, if Meg wasn't in my body and killing everything and everyone with it I might have liked her too. The wound didn't worry me. I got used to this now and I accepted that I won't survive. But god did I want to, I wanted to live so badly it hurt.

'We're moving?' I asked even though I already knew where we're going and why.

'Yes.' Meg said not willing to elaborate.

'The guy, you know the one who shot me. Did you kill him?'

'He's my brother, of course I didn't kill him.' Meg said. I smiled, there was some good inside Meg. Not much but some. She clearly let slide that if the Colt was real, her so called brother would kill her and he wasn't bothered by it, not even a little bit.

'Alright. So, where are we going?'

'We're going to see John's boys. We'll get the gun and kill them.' Meg lied to me. She actualy lied to me, like I wasn't in her head. I knew the plan. They're planing to take one of them to hell. Azazel possesed John and will try to kill one of John's sons (they hope Dean because Sam was important to Azazel) so the other one will make a deal. But there was nothing I could do to warn them. And from what I've seen in Megs mind they won't give me a chance to warn them. These Winchesters are pretty bad ass, I can only hope they will kill me quickly.

'Why did you have to kill the dog? That was completely unnecessary.' I complained when she tore the dog off the chain and threw him in a car at the salvage. She ignored me, nothing new.

'Dear god, you really like to kick at doors, don't you?' I asked her when she kicked open a house door. Who lives in a salvage yard? Frankly, I thought it was kind of cool. I'd happily live here.

'Shut up!' She snapped at me. Well, sorry.

»No more crap, okay?« Apparently she was busy throwing a cute guy in a wall.

And oh my god, all those books…. I wish.

A very tall boy stepped infront of a shorter man I could not see clearly.

»I want the Colt, Sam. The real Colt. Right now.« Meg told the tall one.

»We don't have it on us, we buried it.« Sam tried to weasel himself out.

»Didn't I say no more crap? I swear after everything I heard about you Winchesters I gotta tell you, I'm a little underwelmed.« Meg snapped. »First Johny tries to pawn off a fake gun, and then he leaves the real gun with you two chuckleheads. Lackluster, men. I mean, did you really think I wouldn't find you?«

»Actualy.« A voice said behind us. »We were counting on it.«

As Meg turned us I saw it was the cute guy we threw in to the wall earlier, Megs mind informed me it was Dean Winchester. And the tall boy was Sam, John Winchesters boys. I could see it, the hottnes was passed down from father to both sons.

Dean's eyes cut towards the ceiling and Meg followed his line of sight. On the ceiling was a circle with some kind of star in it and a scorpion in the middle. Who the hell would draw on a ceiling? As soon as that thought hit me Meg started to panic. The drawing was something called the devils trap and Meg was very afraid of it.

»Gotcha!« Dean gloated.

They tied us on a chair under the devils trap and leaned against the table in front of us. I waited for Meg to kill them while they were tieing us up, but apparently Megs demon powers don't work while under the demon trap.

I found that very amusing. All that power at her fingertips but a drawing can wipe it all. Amazing, like Kryptonite for demons.

»You know, if you wanted to tie me up, all you had to do is ask.« Meg flirted with the Winchester sons. With how much she likes to flirt it makes me wonder what the hell she did to my body when I wasn't conscious. Then again I probably don't want to know.

»This is a new look for you Meg. You are Meg, aren't you?« The taller one, Sam asked.

Meg just smiled at him not saying a thing.

»I salted the doors and windows.« The older man said as he walked in the room not even looking at us. He obviously had a bigger problem with demons than the Winchesters. »If there are any demons out there, they ain't getting in.«

Dean stood from the table and walked towards us. »Where's our father, meg?«

»You didn't ask very nice.« Meg taunted.

»Where's our father, bitch?«

Hahahha, I had a good laugh at that one. »Oooooh, jeez. You kiss your mother with that mouth?« Meg smiled. »Oh, i forgot. You don't.«

Would you shut the fuck up? They're going to kill me either way, I know that but if she continues to taunt them they are going to make it very painful for me. I can see it in Deans eyes he wants to make me suffer, well maybe not me but Meg except right now that's the same thing for me.

»You think this is a freaking game?!« Dean yelled and got in to our face. I flinched inside waiting for the hit that didn't come – yet. »Where is he?! What did you do to him?!«

I felt sorry for him, I did. I remember how bad it was for me when my dad died and there wasn't any dilema around Charlies death. I can't immagine what it's like not knowing.

»He died screaming.« Meg said. Fuck. »I killed him myself.«

Ow! There it was, the slap I was waiting for. I knew it was coming but I wasn't prepared for it.

»That's kind of a turn-On - You hitting a girl.«

»You're no girl.« Dean told her.

Maybe she's not but I am. Or I was a few weeks before and it still hurts me when I get hit or shot evidently more than it hurts Meg. The bitch doesn't feel pain like I do it only hurt her when John spilled holy water on us, the same thing I thought was acid.

»Dean.« The older man said and walked away from us. Who is that guy? There was something about him… Something. I just don't know what.

»You okay?« Sam asked his brother quietly.

»She's lying.« Dean glared back at us. »He's not dead.«

»Dean, you've got to be careful with her. Don't hurt her.« The man said.

I wondered why he thought they shouldn't hurt me but I was grateful non the less. I like that man more and more. I couldn't hear more of their super secret pow wow they talked too quietly but it lasted a few minutes and when it was over Dean stormed to the table and brought a notebook out of his jacket and gave it to Sam.

»Are you gonna read me a story?« Meg asked when they stood infront of us.

»Something like that.« Dean sneered. He was so angry at me, or us. »Hit it, Sam.«

»Regna terrae, cantTe deo, psalite domino.« Sam chanted.

»An exorcism?« Meg asked. »Are you serious?«

Yay! An exorcism, that means Meg goes away while I stay, right. God, I hope so. I can't wait for my body to be mine again.

»We're going for it, baby.« Dean confirmed. »Head spinning, Projectile vomiting, the whole nine yards.«

Ugh. Was that movie right? I don't remember it well. I hid my face in the pillow for more than half of the movie. I thought it was too scary. Ha! Look at me now. I'm living in the horror movie.

»Tribuite virtutem deo.«

Ow. This hurts. But it hurts Meg more than it hurts me. It feels like when I was little and I got a splinter and dad had to remove it. Only now the splinter was a whole lot bigger and very deep inside.

»I'm gonna kill you.« Meg threatened Sam. »I'm gonna rip the bones from your body.«

»No, you're gonna burn in hell, unless you tell us where our dad is.« Dean snapped. He obviously didn't take nicely to his little brother being threatened. Wait! What the hell did that mean? Does he mean to leave her inside me if she does tell him where John is? »Well, at least you'll get a nice tan.«

The hell. Did he say that to me or Meg. I don't tan, I burn. I don't want to go to hell! Please! Where is the older man? Where is he? He'll save me!

»Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus. Omnis satanica potestas.« We started shaking. Meg was hurting realy bad. »Omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio. Omnis congregatio et secta diabolica.«

»Aah!« Meg screamed. »He begged for his life with tears in his eyes. He begged to see his sons one last time. That's when i slit his throat.«

»For your sake I hope your lying.« Dean threatened while Sam continued the exorcism. »'Cause if it's true, i swear to god, I will march into hell myself, and i will slaughter each and every one of you evil sons of bitches, so help me god.«

»Perditionis venenum propinare. Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae. Hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu dei, contremisce et effuge.« With every word Sam read it was easier for me to breathe but Meg was hyperventilating making my lungs burn.

»Where is he?« Dean asked yet again.

»You just won't take "dead" for an answer, will you?« I tried to override Meg but she was still too strong.

»Where is he?«

»Dead!«

»No, he's not!« Dean got in our face. »He's not dead! He can't be!« The amount of faith he had in his father was astounding. Meg lied to his face time and time again but Dean wouldn't believe her lies even though Meg can lie amazingly well. »What are you looking at?« He snapped at Sam. »Keep reading.«

»Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, domine. Ut ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, Te rogamus, audi nos.«

The chair started to move inside the devil trap and if I wasn't possesed by a demon, if I saw this kind of thing a month or two ago I would be scared shitless. Now I just felt a step closer to freedom. A step closer to a second chance at life, a chance I will not waste.

»Ahhhh!« Fuck! Ow!

»Ut inimicos sanctae ecclesiae humiliare digneris, Te rogamus audi…«

»He will be!« Meg screamed in her last attempt.

»Wait!« Dean stopped Sam. »What?«

»He's not dead, But he will be after what we do to him.« Meg admited.

»How do we know you're telling the truth?« Dean asked. It was a good question. She did lie to them a hundred times today.

»You don't.«

»Sam!«

»A building!« Meg said quickly. »Okay? A building in Jefferson city.«

»Missouri?« Dean asked eagerly. »Where, where? An address.«

»I don't know.« Meg lied convincingly.

»And the demon? The one we're looking for – where is it?« Sam asked.

»I don't know. I swear.« Meg lied again. »That's everything. That's all I know.«

»Finish it.« Dean ordered.

»What? I told you the truth!« Meg screeched.

»I don't care.« Dean told her. Oh, thank you! They are still taking her out even though she told them where John was.

»You son of a bitch. You promised.« I was laughing my ass off inside while Meg pleaded to stay out of hell. I guess it's bad there if even demons don't want to go there.

»I lied! Sam? Sam! Read.«

Sam was reluctant. »We can still use her. Find out where the demon is.«

»She doesn't know.« Dean argued. »There's an inocent girl trapped somewhere in there. We'we got to help her.«

»You're gonna kill her.« The older man that I still don't know what his name is said.

»What?« Dean asked.

»You said she fell from a building.«

»No.« Dean denied. »That's a different girl. She was blond.«

I finaly found the strength to lift my head. It was a strange feeling moving my body again. I felt like I just got over the flu, my muscles weak unused of moving, my body ached all over.

»Help me.« My voice was weak also. I have never noticed how different my voice was from Megs. »Please.«

My eyes connected to the most gorgeus blue eyes I have ever seen. They belonged to the man infront of me and my whole world stopped and rearranged itself. It was everything I have ever imagined and more.

I have known some beautiful creatures in my life. The Cullens and the wolves, even Richard they were all beautiful. But I have never, ever saw something as beautiful as the soul of the man that was crouching infront of me, he was practicly glowing.

He was everything to me and I didn't even know his name yet.

He cupped my cheek in his hand so gently, like he thought I would break and I couldn't help but lean into it.

»Bobby!« Dean snapped, cutting off our magical moment. »Man, what the hell?«

Well even if I did think Dean was a bit rude at least now I know his name. My soul mate, my world, my Bobby.

»I don't know, Dean.« Bobby said. »But there's something. She's important – to me. We have to think of another way, a different way to take the demon out. She's hurt. Maybe we should heal her first and then do the exorcism.«

»Bobby…«

I cut Dean off before he could really get started. »No. Please. You have to get it out. Please.«

Bobby kneeled infront of me. » It could kill you, darlin'.«

»Bella. My name's Bella.« I smiled at him. I didn't know why but I thought he had to know my name in case I don't survive this. »I'd rather be dead. This is worse. So much death, death I caused. I can't handle this. Please, finish it.« I looked at Sam and nodded.

»Do it.« Dean ordered.

»Dominicos sanctae ecclesiae. Terogamus audi nos. Terribilis deus de sanctuario suo deus israhel. Ipse tribuite virtutem et fortitudinem plebi suae. Benedictus deus. Gloria patri.«

The intense pain was too much and I passed out for a bit. When I woke up I was lying on the floor with Sam and Dean above me and Bobby was running back in to the room.

»Ambulance is on the way.« Bobby smiled as he kneeled by my head. »Hey, you're awake. How are you feeling?«

I barely had the energy to keep my eyes open but I had to help these men. Sam and Dean need to find their father and they need to stop the evil they'd been hunting for forever.

»I hurt but I think I'll live.« I smiled up at Bobby.

»Get her a blanket, boy.« Bobby snapped and Sam scrambled to obey.

»I'm fine, really.« I asured them but I think they all saw through my lie. I wasn't fine and we all knew it. The bullet wound started to bleed again now that the demon was out and the pain that was somehow mutted while I wasn't myself was back with full force.

»I was awake for most of it, you know.« I licked my dry lips, trying to moisten them somehow. But I just now realised that Meg didn't really care for my body the way a human would and I was severly dehydrated. »Can I get some water?«

»I'll get it.« Sam jumped up and ran from the room. He came back as quick as lightning with a glass of cool water. I never knew how good water tasted. Almost sweet.

I wanted to drink all of it and ask for more but Bobby wouldn't allow it. »You shouldn't drink too much, wait for the doctor to see you.«

He was right I knew but I couldn't help but resent him for taking the sweet water away. He saw it in my eyes, apparently. »I know you're thirsty but I don't want you to hurt yourself even more. I'm sorry.«

»Not your fault. I'm just…« Being a bitch. A thirsty and hungry bitch. »The things I did. It's a nightmare.«

»That wasn't you.« Bobby comforted me.

»Was it telling us the truth about our dad?«

»Dean!« Bobby and Sam scolded.

»We need to know!« Dean defended.

»Yes. It was the truth.« I comfirmed. »But it wanted you to know. They want you to come after him.«

»If dad's still alive, none of that matters.« Dean looked years younger.

I was shaking my head but the boys ignored me.

»Where is the demon we're looking for?« Sam asked.

»Inside of him.« I snapped. »You're not listening to me! They want you to come. That's not your father anymore.«

»Dad's possesed?« Dean asked appaled.

»I'm sorry.«

»You have nothing to be sorry about.« Sam soothed. »Like Bobby said, that wasn't you. Do you know what they're planing?«

I nodded and licked my lips again.

»Boys, that's enough. Can't you see she's hurting!«

»No!« I had to tell them while I can. »They need to know.«

It was obvious Bobby didn't like this, he started grumbling about stubborn women and something that sounded like ' idjits'.

»I could really use a pillow.« I sighed to no one in particular but I knew the inpact it would have on Bobby. He immidiately got up and went to get me the pillow I so desperately wanted and that left me a few minutes with Sam and Dean.

»Sunrise. Sunrise apartments.« I told them. »They're keeping your father in Sunrise apartmants in Jefferson city.«

»Are you sure?« Sam questioned. »And he's possesed?«  
»Yes.« Are they slow? »You need to stop them. They want you Sam. I don't know why, Meg didn't know but the demon, the one with the yellow eyes – it wants you. If they win the world will end.«

»Here's the pillow you wanted.« Bobby kneeled back by my head and gently lifted it up and slided the pillow underneath it.

»Thank you.« With difficulty I lifted my arm and stroked the side of Bobby's face with my hand.

»You guys wanna explain this thing you've got going on, or….« Dean looked from me to Bobby confused.

»Not in particular, no.« Bobby said at the same time I said: »It's none of your business.«

The boys left to save their father and after that it was all happening on a fast track. The ambulance came for me and Bobby accompanied me to the hospital where he stayed by my side while I healed and was questioned by the police. Thankfully no one saw Meg killing with my body, so I wasn't a wanted person but the description of Megs brother did hurt me a little. The dude did shoot me, yes but he was probably in the same position as me, not in control of his body.

They fixed me up with some surgery to get the bullet out and with some food and water and an IV, I was as good as new.

Better actualy.

Yes. I was definetly better than new.

Five years down the road I have everything I ever wanted. I have a good man that loves me with my all my flaws. A man that makes my heart skip a beat everytime I see him. A daughter that we dote on and another child on the way.

Sam and Dean never spoke to me of what happened at the Sunrise apartmants but Bobby told me that thanks to me they were able to kill the demon that resided in their fathers body. They shot in the stomach like I was shot but John didn't survive long after. But they did say goodby to their dad and he told them how proud he was. They mourned the loss but were able to pick themselves up and continue hunting small things that remained. The possesions have almost completely stopped, so I guess they did something right.

»Come, baby lets go to bed.« Bobby said as he stepped out of the house on the porch where I was watching the stars and reminiscing.

I nodded and caressed my bulging tummy. »Yeah, I'm tired today.«  
»The little one giving you a hard time?« Bobby asked as he covered my hand with his and patted our growing baby.

»Considering who his father is I think he's good.« I joked.

Bobby smiled at me and kissed me. »Come on then. I'll even bring you some ice cream to bed.«

As I looked in his eyes I thanked every god that was listening. Yes, it has been a long hard road and I had to learn alot of hard lessons in life but I wouldn't change a thing.

My life was perfect now!

* * *

**That would be it. I wanted to write a lemon but no matter how many times I rewrote it it always came out awkward. I had to kill John – there's no way he could live and not be lusted after.**

**What do you guys think? Review NOW!**


End file.
